Megcsaltál!
by LanaAngels
Summary: "Megcsaltál!" "Nem, ez nem igaz." "A francokat nem!" [{(FORDÍTÁS)}]


**Megcsaltál!**

„Mi ez?", kérdezte Sakura csípőre tett kézzel. A kezében egy fekete, átlátszó bugyi volt, amiről biztosan tudta, hogy nem az övé.

„Nos, beszélj!" A fiú nem válaszolt, Sakura pedig ettől még idegesebb lett. Lehet, hogy? Megcsalta? Annyi együtt töltött év után? Olyan sok kérdés rohant át az agyán ebben a pillanatban. Tudta, hogy Sasuke sosem csalná meg, de te mit tennél, ha találnál egy bugyit a barátod házában, és tudod, hogy az nem a tiéd? Igen, valószínűleg te is dühös lennél, és arra következtetnél, hogy a barátod megcsalt.

„Azt hol találtad?", kérdezte Sasuke. Tehát Sakura így köszönti őt, mikor visszatért egy két hetes küldetésről? Plusz, már majdnem éjjel 11 óra, jobb lenne, ha békén hagyná és lefeküdne aludni.

„A szekrényedben! Most pedig, Sasuke, mondd, mi a fene ez?" Sakura most már ordított. Az sem érdekelte, ha a szomszédok őket figyelik az ablakból vagy, hogy felveri az egész falut.

„Nem egyértelmű, Sakura? Egy bugyi. Tudhatnád, ha mindennap viseled." Sasuke elment Sakura mellett egyenesen a hálószoba felé.

„Ne okoskodj itt nekem, Sasuke, tudom, hogy mi ez! Azt akarom tudni, hogy a francba került a szekrényedbe?!" Sakura felrohant a lépcsőn követve Sasukét a szobájukba.

Sasuke levette a pólóját és a nadrágját, majd lefeküdt az ágyra egy szál alsónadrágban. Sakura csak bámult, oh a franc! Egyszerűen túl szexi, és ezért utálta.

„Miről is beszéltél, Sakura?"

A lány gyorsan visszatért a gondolataiból.

„O-oh, m-mi?" Persze, hogy dadogott, már két hete nem látta.

„Oh, igen!" Hirtelen feltartotta a csipkés, fekete bugyit. „Ez! Ez az, amiről beszéltem! Megcsaltál?"

„Sakura, ne légy buta!"

„Hazudsz! Ez nem az enyém, seggfej!" Sakura megrázogatta a ruhadarabot, majd hozzávágta. „Biztos azé a Karin lányé! Láttam, mikor együtt sétálgattatok a küldetés után."

Sasuke levette magáról az arcán landolt bugyit, és maga mellé tette.

„Az a lány a csapattársam volt. Csak a küldetésről beszéltünk."

„Szóval a csapattársad volt? Ennyire jól összemelegedtetek a küldetésen, huh? Vagyis ez a bugyi tényleg az övé, huh?" Sakura az ágy mellé ment, megállt pontosan Sasuke előtt, karba tette a kezét, és dühösen rámeredt.

„Sakura, sosem csalnálak meg."

„Oh, ne próbáld meg nekem bemagyarázni! Tudom, hogy megtetted."

„Sakura-" Sasuke megpróbálta elkapni a kezét, de Sakura visszahúzta, mielőtt még megérinthette volna.

„Sakura, gyere ide!"

„Hallgass! Nem hagyom, hogy többé megérints! Azok a kezek megérintették egy másik lány testét!"

„Sakura, rajtad kívül senkit nem érintettem meg."

„Fogd be!"

„Sakura-"

„La la la la la la~" Sakura befogta a fülét. „Nem hallak~"

„Nagyon érett, Sakura." Sasukének elege lett ebből az egészből, így felállt és Sakura felé közeledett. Sakura megállt és sikított egyet, mikor észrevette, hogy Sasuke közeledik felé. Az ágyhoz futott, és felugrott rá, aztán a karjával egy X-et mutatott.

„Ne gyere közelebb, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke közelebb ment. Sakura egyre hátrált, ahogy ő közeledett, az ágy szélénél még egy lépést tett hátra, és majdnem leesett, de persze Sasuke elkapta.

„Megvagy." vigyorgott Sasuke a karjaiban lévő lányra, majd egy csókot helyezett a homlokára. Sakura jelen pillanatban túlságosan kábult volt, hogy bármit is tegyen. Úgy érezte, mintha a levegőben járna. Oh, mennyire szeretett a karjaiban lenni.

„Akkor most arról a bugyiról-" Sakura felnézett Sasukéra. Komolyan muszáj volt tönkretennie a pillanatot, ugye? Sakura lerázta magáról és megvetően bámult rá.

„Magyarázd meg!"

„Nos, az a bugyi-"

„Egy másik lányé, igaz?"

„Nem, hadd fejezzem be, Sakura! Az a bugyi-"

„Megcsaltál!"

„Az-"

„A hátam mögött!"

„…Mi?"

„Ne kertelj, magyarázd meg! Most!"

„Ha nem zavarnál meg!"

„Mikor zavartalak m-" Sasuke befogta a száját. Szereti, de hű, nehéz kezelni.

„Rendben, hadd magyarázzam el! Az a bugyi a tiéd, Sakura. Kakashi adott _dolgokat_, mikor rájött, hogy egy pár vagyunk még két évvel ezelőtt. Ezen kívül adott még egy csomag átlátszó alsóneműt is, hogy azokat hordhasd, de mivel akkor 16 évesek voltunk, eldugtam előled, mert nem akartam, hogy ilyesmi legyen rajtad. De mivel már elég idősek vagyunk, elővettem a szekrényemből, és igazából azt terveztem, hogy odaadom neked."

Sasuke levette a kezét Sakura szájáról, de Sakura csak tátott szájjal bámult rá.

„…Akkor nem csaltál meg?" Sasuke elmosolyodott, átkarolta a derekát, és közelebb húzta magához.

„Sose tették ilyesmit, érted?", a homlokát összeérintette az övével, és megcsókolta. Aztán megcsókolta az orrát és a homlokát. „Túlságosan szeretlek ahhoz, Sakura. Sosem csalnálak meg."

„Én is szeretlek. Azt hittem, el fogsz hagyni, és akkor egyedül kell végigszenvednem a terhességet. Aztán a babának úgy kell felnőnie, hogy nem ismeri az apukáját, és el kellene magyaráznom neki, hogy-"

„Milyen baba?"

„Oh, igen, elfelejtettem mondani. Sasuke-kun, terhes vagyok!"

„…"


End file.
